No hope for you
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tiene su vida resuelta; un matrimonio feliz, el trabajo perfecto y una casa soñada. Sin embargo, un día una pelirroja fija su atención en él y no está dispuesta a aceptar un "no" como respuesta, amenazando con destruirlo todo. El no lo permitirá, pero... ¿podrá librarse de ella? ¿Y qué hará Sakura al respecto? SasuSaku - AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí onee-chan con una nueva historia y mi segundo Sasusaku.**

 **El sábado cuando llegué del trabajo me puse a ver la televisión y pasaron una película que es de hace un par de años, pero nunca la había visto. ¡Y la encontré perfecta para esta pareja! Así que me decidí hacer una adaptación de ella, porque la verdad apenas la vi me imaginé a nuestra parejita del emo vengador reformado y Sakura :) Y el final aplicado hacia ellos me pareció perfecto, jejeje. No se los digo para no arruinar la historia.**

 **En fin, ojalá les guste y que sirva un poco para tolerar los sucesos del Gaiden que a casi todos nos tiene con una úlcera en el estómago. ¡Pero no se desespere,n mis amigos! ¡El Sasusaku no es para débiles! ¡Sarada-chan es hija de Sasusaku! Y Kishi solo está jugando con nosotros...**

* * *

 **Bueno, ya los dejo leer tranquilos.**

 **Habrá un poco de OoC, pero trataré que sea lo menos posible :P También cambiaré algunas cosas para que se amolde con el mundillo de Naruto.**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, tal vez sí:D**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película "Obsesionada"**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1:** FAMILIA UCHIHA

Los enormes edificios y el concurrido centro de Konoha iban quedando atrás a medida que el elegante jeep de color azul se deslizaba por la autopista SS7.

El conductor alternaba la vista entre la autopista, el retrovisor y las dos personas que viajaban con él; una de ellas iba dormida en el asiento trasero y la otra miraba felizmente a través de la ventana del copiloto.

Treinta minutos después, el jeep llegó hasta un área ubicada a las afueras de Konoha, una zona residencial de enormes casas que competían entre ellas para ver cuál era la más hermosa y cual tenía el jardín mejor cuidado.

Un lugar exclusivo, de ambiente sereno y amplias calles, en donde los niños podían jugar y montar en bicicleta tranquilamente.

El vehículo avanzó por las calles hasta llegar a una gran casa de dos pisos, de fachada color ocre, pilares blancos y techo color grafito. Tenía un amplio jardín delantero y estaba separada de las casas vecinas por varios arbustos de coloridas flores.

Una vez que el motor se apagó, las puertas del jeep se abrieron y de su interior bajó un matrimonio joven. Él tenía el cabello y los ojos negros; ella, una hermosa cabellera rosa y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

La mujer caminó por el jardín y recorrió la fachada de la casa con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el pelinegro rodeó el jeep para abrir la puerta trasera y meter medio cuerpo dentro.

Unos segundos después, tenía en sus brazos a una bebé de un año y dos meses que dormía plácidamente.

El pelinegro dio un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo ver a varias personas que se detenían a verlos sin disimilar en lo más mínimo. Al parecer su llegada había causado sensación.

Dio un suspiro de fastidio, los vecinos curiosos estaban en todas partes.

En eso volteó a ver a su esposa, quien trataba de quitar el letrero de "en venta" clavado sobre el césped.

—Sakura, deja eso. Pesa mucho y está muy profundo. —dijo acercándose a ella. —Toma a Sarada y yo lo haré… —pero tuvo que interrumpirse al ver que ella ya lo había removido.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—No. —el pelinegro soltó otro suspiro. Las demostraciones de fuerza de su esposa no dejaban de sorprenderlo e incluso, algunas veces, lo asustaban.

—¡La familia Uchiha ha llegado! —exclamó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Ella entonces arrojó el letrero y caminó hasta su esposo para abrazarse a él.

—Estamos en casa. —le dijo con una ternura.

Él solo asintió y ella sonrió otra vez. Sabía que esposo no era el más efusivo de los hombres, especialmente estando en público, pero lo conocía bien y no necesitaba de palabras para entender lo que pensaba o sentía.

—No nos quedemos aquí afuera. —dijo él y rodeando la cintura de Sakura con un brazo, los tres entraron a la vivienda.

\- o -

Sakura recorría el primer piso de su nueva casa, sujetándose la barbilla e imaginando la decoración y la manera de organizar todo.

¡La casa era enorme! ¿En qué ocuparían todo ese espacio?

Sasuke la observaba sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared. A su lado, Sarada dormía tranquilamente en su cochecito.

Después de un rato el pelinegro se levantó y también comenzó a circular alrededor de la casa.

Al salir al jardín trasero se quedó un momento observando un pequeño huerto en donde crecían unos pequeños tomates. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo durarían con Sarada, pues ella ya caminaba y le gustaba tomar y arrancar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

Cuando regreso al interior de la casa, su esposa ya no estaba.

—Sakura, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó.

—Aquí arriba. —respondió ella.

Él subió al segundo piso y vio a Sakura abrir una puerta que daba a una pequeña escalera hacia el ático.

Una vez que entró, vio a la pelirrosa equilibrándose sobre un tablón viejo para tratar de acercarse a la única ventana que había.

El pelinegro dio un vistazo alrededor y se fijó en el piso que también era de madera y se veía muy inestable. Frunció el ceño y de inmediato se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo.

—No pises ahí. —le advirtió, atrayéndola hacia él. —Parecen a punto de romperse. —le dijo, bajando la vista hacia los tablones.

Era peligroso seguir ahí, así que los dos salieron del lugar. Ya luego se encargarían de repararlo para poder utilizar ese espacio.

El segundo piso tenía un curioso pasillo que cruzaba directamente sobre la sala del piso inferior, como si fuera un puente. Desde ahí pudieron ver a Sarada, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

El matrimonio entonces comenzó a revisar las habitaciones una por una hasta que llegaron a la habitación principal.

—Definitivamente eso se irá. —sentenció Sakura mirando hacia el techo.

El pelinegro no entendió hasta que levantó la vista también.

—Oh. —dijo él y luego permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. —¿Por qué quieres quitarlo?

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Es en serio? Es un espejo en el techo. —señaló.

Sasuke también alzó una ceja. Al parecer no le veía el problema.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¡No tendremos un espejo en el techo! Es muy pervertido y parece algo de motel barato.

Ella hizo una mueca, se cruzó de brazos de forma berrinchuda y caminó hasta la ventana.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

—Pero tú te verías muy bien ahí. —le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

La cara de Sakura enrojeció, su corazón se aceleró y le temblaron las piernas. Ese hombre siempre le causaba ese tipo de reacciones, como si aun fuera esa chiquilla que se avergonzaba cada vez que lo veía pasar frente a ella.

El pelinegro la giró con cuidado y la levantó por la barbilla, admirando su rostro. Le gustaba ver el color carmín en sus mejillas y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con cientos de destellos verdes.

Lentamente se acercó y depositó sus labios contra los de ella. Sakura se puso de puntitas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Aunque a los segundos después rompió el contacto y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Tienes que ir a trabajar. —dijo ella alejándose, pues si seguían así el Uchiha se atrasaría. Y mucho.

—Ya avisé que llegaría tarde hoy. —respondió, acercándose a ella lentamente.

—¿Y la mudanza? —Sakura lo esquivó otra vez, tratando de no prestarle atención al brillo juguetón de aquellos ojos negros.

—Llegaran en una hora cuando menos.

Sakura veía perdida la batalla.

—¿Y…Sarada?

—¿Qué hay con ella? Estará bien, duerme como un oso igual que tú.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño ante aquel comentario.

—Y después podemos quitar el espejo. —agregó él.

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres muy pervertido Sasuke-kun. —dijo ella con voz juguetona. —Dije que ahora no y si intentas hacer algo, gritaré. —lo amenazó divertida.

—Tsk. Eres muy molesta. —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y agitó su mano. Sakura, como si fuera atraída por un imán, se acercó a él para recibir aquel golpecito en la frente y sonreír después.

\- o -

Sasuke había ido por una caja de herramientas al vehículo. Aun le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de ir a la oficina y aprovecharía de hacer algo útil.

Al entrar a la casa se acercó a Sarada para comprobar como estaba. Al ver que seguía dormida, le acarició la cabeza con cariño y luego subió las escaleras.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación, vio a Sakura acostada en el piso con los brazos extendidos, justo bajo el espejo.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, dejó la caja de herramientas en el suelo y se recargó en la pared.

—¿Cambiaste de idea?

Ella se sonrojó mientras movía sus manos para ver su reflejo. De pronto el espejo no se le hacía tan mal.

—Te dije que te verías bien en él. —le recordó.

—Tal vez… podríamos dejarlo solo por hoy. —le dijo ella con timidez.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y fue a recostarse a su lado.

La pelirrosa se abrazó a su torso y así permanecieron por varios minutos.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente cuando sintió los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos, besándolo con ternura.

Sasuke acarició su cabello y luego profundizó el beso, girando sobre su cuerpo para quedar sobre ella. Al cabo de unos instantes ya bajaba por su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos y sintiendo el aroma de su piel.

No le costó mucho trabajo desabotonar la blusa blanca de su esposa. Ella también le abrió la camisa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, besándolo otra vez.

Cuando se separaron, el pelinegro la miró fijamente y Sakura sintió que se perdía en esos ojos negros que tanto amaba; los mismos que había heredado su pequeña hija.

Ella le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño, sintiendo su corazón latir aceleradamente.

Sasuke se agachó para besarla otra vez y con un ágil movimiento le quitó por completo la blusa. Ya estaba por quitarle el brassier cuando el timbre sonó.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia. Demasiada insistencia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Quién rayos tocaba de esa manera?

Y para rematar, a los segundos se escuchó el llanto de Sarada. La habían despertado. ¡Diablos!

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se levantó del suelo, se abotonó la camisa y ayudó a Sakura a pararse. Ella se puso la blusa otra vez y se acomodó el cabello revuelto.

Los dos bajaron con prisa las escaleras, Sakura se apuró en ir a cargar a su hija para tranquilizarla y Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Buenos días! —lo saludó enérgicamente un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en tono serio.

—Vine por ti, ¿no me pediste que te llevara hoy? —le respondió con su típica sonrisa.

El pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño y quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Ah, lo sentimos, tal vez es muy temprano. ¿E-estaban ocupados?—se escuchó una suave voz femenina.

Solo en ese momento Sasuke reparó en la mujer que venía detrás del rubio. Tenía el cabello morado oscuro, ojos color perla y cargaba a un pequeño niño casi de la misma edad que su hija.

—¡Cómo crees, Hinata! Si apenas acaban de llegar, no tienen en qué ocuparse todavía. —la corrigió Naruto a lo Sasuke frunció el ceño. —¡Ah, buenos días Sakura-chan! —exclamó, empujando a su amigo para entrar a la casa de una manera muy confianzuda.

Su esposa lo siguió de una forma un poco más tímida, dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al pelinegro antes de entrar.

Sakura seguía meciendo a Sarada para calmarla, pero saludó a sus amigos con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué tienes Sarada? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Naruto, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Tú y tu escandalosa forma de tocar el timbre la despertaron. —respondió Sasuke con molestia, pues había interrumpido otra cosa más aparte del sueño de su hija.

—No llores, Sarada. —le sonrió Naruto, ignorando a su amigo. —Vamos, Boruto jugará contigo. —y tomó a la pequeña de los brazos de Sakura para dejarla en el suelo.

Luego hizo lo mismo con su hijo y sacó una pelota del interior del bolso de Hinata. Los pequeños sonrieron fascinados cuando el rubio la lanzó lejos y ambos trataron de alcanzarla, recorriendo la estancia con sus adorables pasitos de astronauta.

Hinata y Sakura sonrieron enternecidas y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas sobre la decoración de la casa y otros asuntos.

Naruto se acercó a su amigo y le dio un golpe en la espalda, apurándolo para que terminara de alistarse.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras por mí. —le dijo Sasuke.

—¿Huh? Pero si vine en tu auto, recuerda que lo dejaste en mi casa. —respondió el rubio. —Además ahora que vivimos cerca, ¿no crees que es lógico que nos vayamos juntos?

Sasuke lo miró confundido y luego frunció el ceño. Había olvidado que hace una semana tenía guardado su auto en la casa de Naruto, pues por el todo el asunto del cambio de casa, solo utilizaba el jeep familiar.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio. Ni modo, tendría que aguantarse a irse con él. Supuso que también tendría que acostumbrarse a sus constantes e inoportunas visitas.

\- o -

Media hora después Sakura recibió un llamado de la mudanza disculpándose por un problema con el camión y que no podrían llevar sus cosas hasta el día siguiente.

Ella gruñó molesta por un buen rato, pero a fin de cuentas tuvo que resignarse.

Sasuke también se molestó, pues arruinaba todos sus planes perfectamente organizados. Además, ¿en dónde dormirían? En el jeep habían cargado alguna ropa de cama y sacos de dormir, pero eso no sonaba muy cómodo. ¿Y en dónde prepararían la cena? Aun así, él también se resignó. No había nada más por hacer que insultarlos mentalmente y con eso no ganaría nada. Además ya se les hacía tarde para ir a trabajar.

Hinata se quedó en casa de los Uchiha para ayudar a Sakura a acomodar las escasas pertenencias que tenían y armar las improvisadas camas, mientras que los bebés ya se habían dormido sobre un par de cojines.

\- o -

Sasuke conducía su auto deportivo gris, mientras que Naruto, desde el asiento del copiloto, parloteaba sobre lo genial que sería ahora que eran vecinos y que tenía que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida e invitar a todos.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —cuestionó. —Tú no hiciste ninguna fiesta.

—No fue lo mismo. —se quejó el rubio. —Hinata creció ahí. Ya todos la conocían así que nuestra llegada no fue gran cosa.

El padre de Hinata le había heredado esa casa poco antes de morir, haciéndole prometer a su hija que regresaría a vivir ahí cuando tuviera familia algún día.

Casi medio año después de su matrimonio con Naruto, la pareja decidió instalarse en aquella casa, pues Hinata ya estaba embarazada y esa zona era muy tranquila y mucho más apropiada para la crianza de un bebé.

Y aunque los vecinos eran amables y buenas personas, no había muchas parejas jóvenes como ellos con quienes pudieran compartir. Fue por eso que el rubio se alegró en demasía cuando casi un año después, sus dos mejores amigos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y se decidieron a comprar algo en aquella zona.

\- o -

Casi cuarenta minutos después y una vez que Naruto terminó de organizar la fiesta de bienvenida al vecindario, los dos jóvenes bajaron del automóvil gris.

—Tu lugar de estacionamiento es mejor que el mío. —se quejó Naruto, pero su amigo lo ignoró.

Ambos subieron las escaleras para salir del estacionamiento subterráneo y llegaron a la entrada del enorme edificio "Kishimoto". El lobby estaba repleto como siempre, pues aquella construcción se encontraba en pleno centro de Konoha y albergaba a algunas de las compañías más importantes del País de Fuego.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo principal del lobby hasta los elevadores; el primero comía una rosquilla que compró en un carrito y el segundo leía el periódico.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, tuvieron que soportar el sentirse empujados como ganado por la avalancha de gente que luchaba por entrar en el.

El calor del interior era sofocante y casi nadie podía moverse.

\- o -

Los dos chicos se bajaron en el penúltimo piso, correspondiente al número veinte. Este piso y el número veintiuno pertenecían a la compañía Raikiri; una importante firma de inversiones, asesorías y seguros financieros.

Sasuke se encontró con su asistente en el pasillo, así que le entregó su maletín y partió de inmediato hasta la sala de juntas.

Al entrar a la habitación se soprendió al ver que el presidente de la compañía ya lo esperaba. Eso era extraño, pues generalmente ese hombre de cabello color plata y expresión relajada era el último en llegar.

—Buenos días. —lo saludó él desde la cabecera. —Creí que llegarías un poco más tarde. ¿Todo bien con la mudanza?

—Hubo un problema y no podrán ir hasta mañana. —respondió el pelinegro sentándose en la silla de la otra cabecera.

—Cielos, Sakura debió haber quedado encantada por eso. —bromeó el hombre rascándose la nuca.

El azabache solo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

En eso Naruto también entró en la oficina y se sentó a un costado de su amigo.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. —comenzó, revisando unos papeles. —Primero, ¿cómo van las cosas con nuestro amigo del País del Viento? No habíamos podido contactarlo últimamente.

—¡Ya lo hicimos! Costó un poco, pero Sasuke logró hablar con él hace dos días. —respondió Naruto, entusiasmado.

—Como lo esperaba de nuestro vicepresidente ejecutivo. —sonrió Kakashi. —¿Y bien? ¿Hay novedades?

—Nuestra propuesta inicial no lo convenció. No le agrada la forma en como el mercado está girando y cree que los porcentajes de renta del País del Fuego no son muy confiables. —respondió Sasuke revisando un papel. —Cree que los fondos de cobertura que ofrecemos podrían ser insuficientes y que las compañías extranjeras solo manejan rangos de alto riesgo.

—¿Y crees que tiene razón?

—No, pero esa idea se está haciendo muy popular en ciertos países, incluyendo al País del Viento. —el pelinegro puso los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos, recargando la barbilla sobre ellas.

—La economía al fin se estableció. No hay por qué preocuparse de eso. —agregó Naruto. —Los porcentajes están aumentando favorablemente, deberían arriesgarse en tomar inversiones con nosotros.

—Supongo que Gaara-kun es algo conservador. —comentó Kakashi anotando algunas cosas.

—Lo sé, pero aún así lo convencí de incursionar con un mínimo capital de inversión de 150 millones en el fondo B. Debo enviarle la propuesta en un par de días.

Kakashi lo miró fijamente y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues no estaba al tanto de lo último.

—¿Qué? ¿150 millones! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuanto es eso! —exclamó el rubio, algo mareado y contando con sus dedos. —¿En serio Gaara tiene tanto dinero?

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio.

—Impresionante. —sonrió el peligris. —Naruto, quiero que le des todo el apoyo a Sasuke en esto. Ese contrato es importante, tenemos que convencer a Gaara-kun que somos una buena opción para él.

—¡Claro! ¡Bien! Cuando Gaara venga saldremos con él y lo llevaremos a pasear por la ciudad. —dijo con una gran sonrisa, levantando un puño.

—Ehh…no me refería a eso. —lo corrigió su jefe.

Pero Naruto ya se había perdido en sus fantasías. Él solo lo había visto una vez, pero le pareció un buen sujeto, algo callado e inexpresivo, pero agradable.

Tal vez los tres podrían ser grandes amigos.

Kakashi entonces dio por finalizado el asunto de Gaara y tras discutir otros temas, les encargó a sus subordinados que tuvieran paciencia con los internos recién llegados y luego la reunión matutina se terminó.

\- o -

—¿No te irás? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto, pues ya era la hora de salida y el rubio seguía en su oficina.

—Aun no, Kakashi me pidió este informe y ya casi acabo con él. —respondió el rubio. —Pero no te preocupes que Shikamaru me llevará hasta mi casa.

El pelinegro asintió y se despidió de su amigo.

\- o -

Ya casi atardecía cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa. Se había demorado pues había pasado a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas.

Como no encontró a nadie en la sala, subió hasta el segundo piso. Le llamó la atención ver la puerta de la habitación de Sarada abierta así que supuso su familia estaría ahí.

Al entrar se encontró a la pequeña durmiendo plácidamente sobre un futón que muy probablemente, Hinata les había prestado.

El azabache se quitó el saco y la corbata y luego se agachó frente a ella para acariciarle la cabeza con cariño. Justo en ese momento Sakura entró en el cuarto. Acababa de salir de la ducha, pues tenía el cabello húmedo y solo llevaba una toalla.

—Ah, bienvenido. —lo saludó ella con un casto beso y luego se abrazó a su torso.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó él una vez se separaron.

—Sí, Hinata se fue hace poco más de una hora y Sarada acaba de dormirse.

—Ya veo.

La pelirrosa se agachó para contemplar a la pequeña y luego fue hasta su habitación para secarse y vestirse.

Sasuke se quedó vigilando a su hija, admirando su carita infantil y su suave respiración.

Al cabo de un rato el pelinegro se levantó y fue hasta su habitación, Sakura estaba en el baño terminando de peinar su cabello.

Él la recorrió con la vista, estaba usando una de sus camisas. Le quedaba muy holgada, pero aun así se veía muy sexy, sin mencionar que dejaba totalmente al descubierto sus blancas piernas.

Ella se sintió observaba y volteó a ver a su esposo recargado contra el marco de una ventana, en medio de los bolsos regados en el suelo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le preguntó, dejando el cepillo sobre la repisa del baño.

—Estresante. —respondió él. —Hay un grupo de estudiantes que solo causan problemas. No saben hacer nada.

—No seas así. —lo regañó ella mientras doblaba las mangas de la camisa que usaba. —Tú también fuiste interno alguna vez, ¿no?

—No es lo mismo. —rebatió mirándola fijamente. Él no era un tonto como esos chicos, sabía muy bien cómo hacer las cosas así que no necesitaba la ayuda de los demás.

—Sí, sí. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, él solo frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? —¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

—No. —respondió berrinchudo.

Sakura volvió a sonreír y se acercó a su esposo.

—¿De verdad? —volvió a preguntarle, mientras tocaba su cara. Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura. —Podemos pedir algo delicioso. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Pero Sasuke ya no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, solo veía sus labios rosados moverse y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Ella había sido la única mujer que le provocaba aquellas reacciones, aun cuando en su exterior apenas y lo demostraba.

Sakura era tan dulce, amable y atenta, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y aunque a veces era algo temperamental, su sola presencia irradiaba una luz cálida que envolvía a todos los que la rodeaban. A veces se preguntaba como fue que terminaron juntos siendo que eran tan distintos. Él siempre fue distante, arrogante y frío con los demás, y aún así ella poco a poco fue derritiendo esa coraza de hielo que llevaba puesta.

—Vamos, llamaré a ese restaurant de comida tailandesa. —agregó ella, soltándolo, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca.

—Después. —dijo tirándola hacia él.

Y Sakura supo que la comida tendría que esperar.

El pelinegro le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de su esposo bajando por su cuello, mientras sus manos abrían cuidadosamente los botones de su camisa.

La pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente y sentía su corazón a punto de estallar. Ella se colgó de su cuello y los dos retrocedieron juntos hasta que chocaron con la improvisada cama, ubicada convenientemente bajo el espejo, cayendo sobre ella.

Sasuke se recargó en un brazo para poder mirar a Sakura, le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, pero cuando las cosas se ponían más interesantes, el timbre sonó otra vez.

Una, dos, tres veces más. Era demasiado molesto.

El Uchiha se separó de Sakura y se dejó caer de espaldas con los brazos extendidos y una clara expresión de fastidio.

Sakura sonrió divertida al verlo, pero se levantó de prisa, acomodándose la camisa otra vez, se puso unos shorts y bajó las escaleras.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¡Trajimos la cena! —exclamó Naruto una vez que su amiga abrió la puerta.

Ella lo miró confundida por un momento, pero casi enseguida su estómago gruñó, recordándole que tenía hambre.

—Como aún no tienen las cosas de la casa, quisimos invitarlos a cenar afuera. —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa contagiosa. —Pero después pensé que siendo su primera noche aquí, lo mejor sería cenar en casa.

—Esperamos no molestar. —agregó Hinata con su suave voz. Boruto entre sus brazos le tocaba la mejilla. —Le dije a Naruto que debíamos llamar primero.

—No te preocupes Hinata. —sonrió Sakura. Aunque los habían interrumpido en algo importante, no podía negar que estaba hambrienta y ese fue un lindo gesto de sus amigos.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Naruto.

Un par de minutos después, Sasuke bajaba las escaleras con pasos lentos y cargando a Sarada que dormía entre sus brazos. Se veía algo molesto y su mirada parecía querer atravesar la inoportuna cabeza de Naruto.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó su amigo con su mejor cara al ver que lo pasó de largo.

Sasuke volteó a verlo con molestia infinita y el rubio tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos se volvieron rojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso tan hambriento estaba? Pobrecito.

—Tranquilo, aquí trajimos comida. —dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

El pelinegro lo miró con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza, pero a fin de cuentas terminó sentándose junto a la improvisada mesa hecha de cajas. Y aunque su cara de fastidio duró un buen rato, al final se calmó y disfrutó de un buen momento en compañía de su familia y amigos.

\- o -

Una vez que la familia Uzumaki se fue, el pelinegro soltó un gran suspiro y subió hasta su habitación para dormir.

Estaba cansado, sobre todo porque el mini clon de su amigo se entretuvo toda la noche tirándolo de la ropa y cuando sus balbuceos despertaron a Sarada, los dos encontraron muy divertido el intentar treparse sobre él.

Por suerte su hija ya se había dormido y Sakura la estaba arropando en la habitación de al lado.

Cuando la pelirrosa llegó a su cuarto, Sasuke ya estaba acostado. Ella se cambió y se puso su pijama; una polera negra con nubes rojas que también le pertenecía a Sasuke, pero que ella le había arrebatado.

Al acostarse se vio a si misma en el espejo y se puso de lado para dormirse, pero apenas cerró los ojos un brazo pasó por encima de ella.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Ella volteó lentamente para quedar frente a su esposo y sintió que se derretía al ver sus brillantes ojos negros y el casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La muchacha le acomodó los mechones negros que cubrían su cara y juntó su frente con la de él. Luego bajó la mano hasta el torso desnudo de su esposo.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa al sentir su corazón acelerado. Le gustaba saber que ella también le provocaba ese tipo de sensaciones y que nadie más en el mundo conocía ese lado suyo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le preguntó él.

—Nada. —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—La gente no ríe por nada. —rebatió. —¿En qué estás…? —pero no pudo continuar su frase pues Sakura lo silencio con un beso.

El pelinegro la rodeó por la cintura y acarició su espalda con suavidad. Unos instantes después giró su cuerpo para quedar sobre ella y se recargó sobre sus manos para no aplastarla. El cabello negro le cubría parte de los ojos dándole un aspecto aun más sexy y peligroso.

—Sakura… —susurró con voz grave.

Iba a agacharse para besarla otra vez, cuando un fuerte llanto se escuchó desde la otra habitación.

" _¡¿Qué?!"_ exclamó el pelinegro en su interior.

Se dejó caer sobre su esposa, ocultando la cara entre su cuello y con los brazos extendidos en señal de total rendición.

Sakura le acarició la cabeza con cariño y luego se levantó para ir a ver a su hija que lloraba desconsolada.

Una vez solo el Uchiha giró para quedar de espalda y pudo ver su reflejo en el techo.

Sonrió burlonamente y luego frunció el ceño.

¡¿Cuándo podría estrenar el condenado espejo?!

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue solo para la presentación de la familia Uchiha así que no tiene mucha "acción" que digamos. En el próximo comienza la trama :P**

 **Pobre Sasuke, lo interrumpían a cada rato XD jajaja. Debo decir que me sentía algo nerviosa escribiendo a Sasuke tan... eeh, ¿amoroso? Bah! ustedes me entienden :P**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**


	2. Fijación inmediata

**Hola! Emm... bueno, me he tardado muchísimo más de lo esperado en subir la continuación. Lamento mucho eso, pero pasaron varias cosas que me distrajeron por completo de esta historia. La principal es la falta de tiempo entre la uni y el trabajo. La segunda eran los eternos problemas que tengo con mi internet y la tercera, es también estaba agobiada con otros fics que debía de una actividad en un grupo de Facebook de Fanfics, jiji.. aunque claro, ese era de otro fandom :P**

* * *

 **Pero bueno, ya aparecí y aquí les dejo el segundo capi, espero que les guste. Ahora aparece el personaje que traerá muchos problemillas a nuestro querido SasuSaku**

* * *

 **Por cierto...sigo girando sobre mi cama cada vez que recuerdo el abrazo y el "poke" de Sasuke a Sarada en el final del gaiden *w* ¡Por Jasshin-sama! Fue tan hermoso... ya ha pasado tiempo y aun no lo supero, no creo que pueda hacerlo algún día. Claro que a mi parecer faltó algo... ¡faltó el beso! ¡Malvado Kishi! Pero bueno... *suspira*...para eso están los fics, ¿no? jijij.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, insultos, alabanzas o amenazas en el buzón-review :P**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película "Obsesionada"**

* * *

 **** **CAPITULO 2:** FIJACIÓN INMEDIATA **  
**

Sasuke Uchiha dormía tranquilamente sobre las tibias sábanas de su improvisada cama cuando de pronto sintió un par de suaves golpecitos en su frente.

Pensando que se trataba de un insecto o algo parecido, frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo de lado, tratando de ignorarlo. Sin embargo al poco rato, ese "algo" comenzó a revolver su cabello y a picarle el costado de la cara. Al parecer se divertía haciéndolo.

" _Qué molesto"_ gruñó el pelinegro internamente. Aun era muy temprano y ese odioso insecto se atrevía a arruinar su sueño.

Cinco minutos después y aún no se detenía. El pelinegro tampoco pensaba abrir los ojos, así que ahogando un gruñido, Sasuke giró nuevamente para quedar de espaldas y se cubrió la cara con un brazo. Casi al instante sintió un cálido toque en su piel que trataba de apartarle el brazo, como si quisiera contemplar su expresión dormilona.

Trató de ignorarlo por milésima vez y entonces sintió dos pequeños golpes sobre su pecho, dejándole claro que no se trataba de un mosquito.

" _¿Qué rayos…?"_

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la inocente carita de su hija a pocos centímetros de la suya. Ella lo miraba con fascinación y le sonreía divertida.

—¿Sarada? —el pelinegro se sentó sobre el futón y miró a su alrededor. Estaban solo los dos. —¿Y mamá? —le preguntó a la pequeña.

Ella intentó responderle en su idioma de balbuceos inentendibles mientras movía sus brazos y piernas de una manera graciosa.

—Ya veo. —dijo él, esbozando un pequeña sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación desde donde pudo escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes del primer piso. Sarada también se levantó y con pasitos tambaleantes llegó junto a su papá.

Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma del celular anunciando las 7:30 de la mañana y en el segundo que Sasuke tardó en tomar el aparato y desactivarlo, Sarada ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Era muy rápida y al parecer tenía instintos de fuga.

El pelinegro fue tras ella y la tomó en brazos justo antes que pudiera llegar a las escaleras.

—No. —le dijo con voz dura. —Es peligroso.

Sarada se revolvió molesta por haber sido atrapada y soltó varios gruñidos incomprensibles. Ella quería recorrer la casa nueva y su papá no la dejaba, por suerte el enfado le duró poco.

Al cabo de un rato los dos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con un campo de batalla en plena sala.

Todo era un desastre, había cajas y cajas apiladas por todas partes que apenas le permitía caminar y varios hombres entraban y salían mientras Sakura les daba órdenes sobre donde descargar los muebles y otras cosas.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. ¿A qué hora habían llegado? ¿Y por qué ella no lo despertó?

Mirando todo con cierta molestia se acercó hacia donde estaba su esposa. Sakura sonrió al verlo acercarse.

—Buenos días. —ella lo saludó con un beso que el pelinegro recibió un poco incómodo, pues había demasiada gente observándolos. —¿Dormiste bien?

—Algo. —respondió, el futón no era precisamente un sinónimo de comodidad y además de eso, no había podido estrenar el condenado espejo.

—¿Qué hay de ti pequeña, dormiste bien? —preguntó a su hija. —¿Despertaste a papá o fue al revés? —la sonrisa de Sarada respondió por si sola, parecía orgullosa de haber logrado despertar a su padre.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando llegaron? —le reprochó, no se sentía bien dejándole todo el trabajo a ella.

—Porque estabas cansado. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando llevé a Sarada a dormir con nosotros a medianoche. —le recordó con una sonrisa. —Así que pensé que querrías dormir. Además yo podía encargarme de todo.

Sakura extendió los brazos y su hija se lanzó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos, ve a ducharte antes que se haga tarde. —le indicó a su esposo.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y subió las escaleras.

\- o -

Media hora después Sasuke jaba las escaleras vestido con un impecable traje negro.

De inmediato se fijó en una cabeza rubia que estaba junto a su esposa y cargaba a su hija en brazos, haciendo varias muecas graciosas que la divertían.

—¡Buenos días!—la voz de Naruto se estrelló contra él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a modo de saludo.

—Algo le pasó a mi auto anoche. —se lamentó el rubio. —¿Puedes llevarme?

—No.

—¡Eeehh! ¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¡Malvado! ¡Sarada, dile a tu papá que lleve al tío Naruto! —la pequeña lo miró confundida y luego le sonrió.

—Deberías llevarlo. —intervino Sakura. —Por la cena de anoche. —ella le sonrió a Naruto y éste le sonrió de vuelta.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño y soltó un suspiro de resignación. No podía contra esos dos.

—Está bien.

En ese momento apareció un chiquillo que llamó a Sakura para pedirle ayuda. El tono de su voz y lo sonrojado de su cara hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño; se veía demasiado emocionado hablando con su esposa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto al ver la expresión de su amigo, pero éste solo volteó a ver en otra dirección.

De pronto el timbre sonó y Naruto se apuró en abrir la puerta. Eran tres muchachos jóvenes que cargaban un enorme sillón azul y que entraron despreocupadamente a la casa para dejarlo en la mitad de la sala.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Sakura para preguntarle algunas cosas, tenía la misma estúpida expresión que el otro mocoso y al fijarse bien, Sasuke notó que los otros dos también la veían como embobados.

Todos le preguntaban cosas a ella, no parecían haber reparado en él siquiera.

—Creo que Sakura-chan es muy popular. —comentó Naruto entre risas.

El pelinegro solo frunció el ceño. De pronto le dieron ganas de no ir a trabajar ese día, había demasiados mocosos con hormonas revueltas para su gusto y tenía que mantenerlos a raya.

Claro que esos pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a las demás personas que estaban en su casa; no era de su agrado el estar rodeado de personas desconocidas. Además, el tener que lidiar con todo ese desastre significaría un completo dolor de cabeza, él no era muy suave para dar órdenes y seguramente todos los trabajadores huirían despavoridos creyendo que en cualquier momento los asesinaría.

Sakura era mejor en eso que él, era lógico que ella se encargara, aunque tal vez se le hiciera pesado.

Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión contrariada de su amigo y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

—Tonto. —le dijo burlón. —¡Sakura-chan, ya nos vamos!

—¡Ya voy! —dijo ella y se acercó para recibir a su hija de los brazos del rubio. —Que tengan un buen día. —ella miró a su esposo con ojos brillantes y se sonrojó un poco.

Sasuke la miró fijamente por unos segundos y sintió ese agradable calor recorrer su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia ella, inclinándose para despedirse con un beso, cuando de pronto recordó que no estaba solo. Habían demasiados ojos observándolos, así que prefirió retroceder un paso, aclararse la garganta y hacerse el desentendido.

—Nos vemos. —le dijo a su esposa, dándole un suave golpecito con los dedos en la frente. Luego acarició la cabeza de Sarada y salió de su casa acompañado por Naruto.

Sakura suspiró decepcionada por un segundo, pero luego le sonrió y los despidió con la mano. Su esposo siempre era así cuando había gente extraña a su alrededor.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Naruto una vez en el auto, simulando aquel golpecito en la frente marca Uchiha. —¿Esa es tu manera de decir "nos vemos, te amo y moriría por ti"? —le preguntó con burla. —Es algo extraño.

—Cállate.

—Eres un tipo muy raro. —dijo sonriendo y solo para provocarlo, pues ya sabía que su amigo era reacio a las excesivas muestras de afecto en público y al parecer ese golpecito era algo especial en su familia.

El Uchiha solo arqueó una ceja, incrédulo; que alguien como Naruto le dijera raro era casi gracioso.

—Pobre Sakura-chan, se quedó sola con todo ese trabajo y ni siquiera recibe un beso. —siguió el rubio en tono divertido.

Sasuke no despegó la vista del frente, pero un pequeño tic se marcó en su ojo izquierdo. De pronto sintió la tentación de abrir la puerta del auto y arrojar a su amigo a la carretera.

—Esos chicos tal vez ni sospechan que eres su esposo. Debiste marcar territorio. —agregó riendo.

—Silencio.

—Me sorprende que no hicieras nada. Uno de ellos casi babeaba y lo escuché alabando los ojos de Sakura-chan. Yo que tú…

—¿Prefieres caminar? —lo interrumpió mirándolo con molestia y apretando el volante.

Naruto captó la indirecta y cerró la boca. Claro que no duró mucho, porque al rato ya estaba fastidiándolo de nuevo.

\- o -

Una vez que llegaron al edificio, Naruto compró su fiel rosquilla y Sasuke su infaltable periódico.

—Mañana lleguemos más temprano para comer ramen. —indicó Naruto apuntando un restaurant frente al edificio.

El pelinegro lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Sabía del gusto de su amigo por esa comida, pero, ¿a quién se le ocurriría comer ramen antes de las 9 de la mañana? Ni siquiera estaba abierto a esa hora.

Ignorándolo como cada vez que decía una tontería, los dos llegaron frente al elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron tuvieron que soportar ser empujados al interior por la avalancha de gente que prácticamente se daba de golpes con tal de entrar.

El trayecto fue como siempre, Naruto hablaba y hablaba de un montón de cosas mientras el pelinegro leía el periódico y no le prestaba atención.

Finalmente, después de varias paradas, en el elevador solo quedaron tres personas; Naruto, Sasuke y una chica de pelo rojo.

Ella le dio una fugaz mirada a cada uno; el rubio parecía un tipo simpático e hiperactivo, pero fue la seria estampa del sujeto de pelo negro el que capturó su atención e hizo que clavara su mirada en él.

Sasuke se sintió observado y volteó a verla por un segundo, luego su vista regresó a las páginas del periódico.

Ella en cambio siguió viéndolo de reojo.

Cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, pareció recién percatarse de su presencia y volteó a verla con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hola. —le dijo, pues a diferencia de su amigo, él saludaba a todos.

—Hola. —respondió ella acomodándose los lentes y volviendo a fijar su vista en el pelinegro.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño al sentir la mirada de la chica y volteó a verla, clavando sus ojos negros en su cara, como diciéndole "¿qué tanto me ves?"

La chica fingió demencia y volteó a ver en otra dirección, apretando contra su pecho los folders y carpetas que cargaba.

El Uchiha la observó por unos segundos, parecía alguien de su misma edad si es que no era un par de años mayor, su cabello era largo y rojo y usaba anteojos. Vestía una entallada falda negra y una camisa color lavanda.

No recordaba haberla visto antes, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho así que sin prestarle más atención volvió a concentrarse en el periódico.

La chica se acomodó el cabello y siguió observando de reojo al Uchiha. En eso se fijó en los botones del elevador.

—Emm… ¿Raikiri? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza, no le había entendido.

—Vamos todos al piso 20. —comentó ella.

—Ah, sí, sí, Raikiri, ahí trabajamos. —respondió el rubio con su sonrisa característica. —¿Tú también vas ahí?

La chica se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que iba a esa compañía siendo que el único botón marcado del elevador era el número 20.

—¿Tienes cita con nosotros? —la voz de Sasuke se escuchó por primera vez.

Ella lo miró fijamente y le sonrió de una manera algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tengo cara de clienta?

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó Naruto.

—Pues no, lamento decepcionarlos. —ella sonrió otra vez y se recargó contra la pared del elevador. —Soy suplente.

—¿Eres suplente? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza y la miró algo extrañado.

La muchacha frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que pagar la renta de alguna manera, ¿no?

—Jejeje… claro. Aunque no lo hubiera imaginado. —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa contagiosa. —Nuestras últimas suplentes o eran chicas universitarias o eran ancianas. —agregó con un par de carcajadas.

Sasuke volteó a verlos con extrañeza por un segundo. Era increíble como Naruto se desenvolvía tranquilamente con cualquiera, todo lo contrario a él.

Justo en ese momento ella también levantó la vista y cruzó miradas con el pelinegro. La chica se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente y dejó caer todos los documentos que llevaba, los que quedaron esparcidos en el piso.

—¡Diablos! —ella maldijo a viva voz y se agachó para recogerlos, sin preocuparse en que usaba falda y en que sus piernas se veían más de lo necesario.

Naruto se apuró en ayudarla, Sasuke en cambio permaneció sin moverse de su posición hasta que su amigo le dio una mirada de reproche exigiéndole que los ayudara.

A regañadientes el pelinegro se agachó para recoger un par de hojas.

—Toma. —dijo y le extendió los dos papeles. No pensaba recoger más.

Ella los recibió y tuvo cuidado de rozar disimuladamente sus dedos con los de él.

—Gracias. —articuló con una voz suave.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo al fin en el piso 20 ella fue la primera en salir.

En ese momento Sasuke recibió un mensaje de Sakura que al parecer no contaba cosas muy buenas pues frunció el ceño al terminar de leer.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban.

—Unos mocosos estaban jugando fútbol afuera y rompieron una ventana. —gruñó.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

—Fue buena idea que no te quedaras en casa. —le dijo. —O tendrías a esos pobres niños arrinconados contra la pared temblando de miedo y pidiendo perdón.

El pelinegro no respondió, tal vez porque pensaba que su amigo tenía algo de razón.

Los dos siguieron caminando por el amplio pasillo y pasaron a la chica pelirroja que estaba parada frente al mesón de informaciones, pero después de unos segundos ella caminó en su misma dirección.

Sasuke no le prestó atención, pero Naruto volteó a verla.

—¿Eh? ¿Nos estás siguiendo? —preguntó en tono de broma y sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Qué? No. —dijo ella acomodándose los lentes. —Tengo que llevar estos expedientes a la oficina del señor Uchiha. ¿Saben cuál es?

Los dos hombres se detuvieron y le prestaron atención.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, ¿lo conocen?

—Claro que sí. —respondió el rubio sonriendo, luego su expresión se puso seria y se acercó a ella como si le fuera a contar un secreto. —Él es…un idiota.

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Sasuke ante aquel comentario.

—¿En serio? —la chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Sí, es un idiota que siempre una actitud de "soy mejor que tú" —agregó, tratando de disimular la risa. —Dicen que nadie lo ha visto sonreír y que es tan cálido como un cubo de hielo.

Esta vez una roca imaginaria cayó sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

—Es un obseso de la puntualidad y el orden y todos se preguntan cómo es que un ogro como él tiene un amigo tan genial.

Una segunda venita apareció en la cabeza del Uchiha.

—Es muy gruñón y se toma demasiado en serio las cosas.

—Solo en lo referente a su trabajo. —agregó el pelinegro molesto, sin poder evitar caer en el juego de su amigo.

Naruto volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No le digas que te dijimos o estarás en problemas. —le advirtió a la muchacha. —Con ese tipo nadie se mete.

Ella miró fijamente al pelinegro esperando otra advertencia por parte de él, pero Sasuke solo cerró los ojos.

—No lo diré, mis labios están sellados. —dijo ella y se alejó para preguntar algo en un cubículo.

Una vez quedaron solos, Naruto soltó varias carcajadas y Sasuke lo miró con molestia.

—Eres un idiota inmaduro.

—¡Qué aburrido eres! —el rubio siguió riendo y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

\- o -

Naruto se despidió al llegar a su oficina y Sasuke siguió de largo hacia la suya.

Las personas que se cruzaban con él lo saludaban educadamente y él correspondía con un gesto de cabeza o una simple frase. No era tan antisocial como lo había descrito ese rubio hiperactivo. Bueno, si lo era un poco, pero también Naruto era demasiado sociable.

Al llegar a su oficina, su asistente ya lo esperaba para comenzar el día.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. —lo saludó, a la vez que le entregaba algunos sobres y documentos.

—Suigetsu.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisa juguetona de su asistente.

—Te ves feliz.

—Tuve una buena noche. —respondió el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su silla. —Ayer una chica…

—No me interesa. —lo cortó de inmediato, Suigetsu a veces le daba demasiada información sobre su vida privada.

—Tsk. Como quieras. —se encogió de hombros. —¿Cómo va la nueva casa?

—Un caos, parece un campo de batalla. —dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz. La imagen apocalíptica de la sala apareció en su cabeza y le causó una punzada de migraña. Y ahora había que sumarle la ventana rota.

—Oh, Sakura debe estar fascinada organizando todo ella sola. —dijo con sarcasmo. —Qué amable de tu parte en permitirle hacer todo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y lo miró con molestia.

—¿Qué? Con tu aversión al desorden apuesto a que escapaste de ahí. —se burló. —Y estoy seguro que en cualquier momento ella llamará para exigir tu cabeza.

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos.

—Si Sakura llama dile que estoy en una reunión y que me envíe un mensaje.

—Sí, sí, ¿olvidas que ella se sentaba aquí? —le recordó apuntando su escritorio. —Sabrá que no es cierto. —le advirtió, pero el Uchiha ya había entrado a su oficina. —Tsk. Te acusaré cuando llame, no quiero que me grite después. ¿Oíste? ¡Te acusaré!

La chica de cabello rojo los observaba desde una esquina. Había llegado ahí preguntando por la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha y se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquel hombre.

Se acercó tambaleante y sin dejar de mirar a través de los ventanales, admirando como Sasuke se quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en un perchero para luego sentarse en su cómoda silla de cuero.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —la voz de Suigetsu la sobresaltó.

—¿Él es Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó apuntando al pelinegro que ahora leía unos documentos.

—Sí, el mismo.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó los lentes, con un evidente sonrojo. Suigetsu la miró con interés por unos segundos y luego se dejó caer en su silla.

—Ten cuidado. Es casado.

La chica se tensó de inmediato y se sonrojó aun más.

—¿Y… y eso qué? —se defendió. No es como si pensara cosas extrañas.

—Solo decía. —el peliblanco se encogió de hombros. —Es casado.

—Los mejores siempre están casados. —dijo ella dejando varias carpetas sobre el escritorio de Suigetsu.

—Sí, y tienen esposas de armas tomar. —sonrió él, burlonamente.

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó a paso rápido. ¿Acaso ese tonto se estaba burlando de ella?

\- o -

En la sala de reuniones estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi junto a tres hombres más, analizando los posibles negocios con Gaara y otros extranjeros acaudalados.

—Bien, quiero un estudio completo de las últimas inversiones de Gaara. Tenemos que saber cuales son sus áreas de interés. —indicó Kakashi, a la vez que todos anotaban en sus libretas.

—Hay un sujeto que también viene al país del Fuego a invertir en algunas compañías. —intervino Naruto. —Su nombre es Deidara. No es tan adinerado como Gaara, pero tiene muchísimas acciones en centros de arte y museos.

—Bien, investígalo también. Hay que estar atentos por si quisiera darnos una visita.

En ese momento entró a la sala de reuniones un hombre mayor, de largo cabello plateado y cara de pervertido. Era un sujeto que debía haberse jubilado hace años, pero por alguna razón aun seguía ahí como coordinador de los internos y estudiantes en práctica. Era un cargo de lo más extraño, pero a él no parecía molestarle, eso era mucho mejor que estar en casa sentado viendo televisión.

—Los niños ya están reubicados. —los interrumpió, sentándose en la mesa.—Sean pacientes con ellos por favor, en especial tú. —apuntó a Sasuke. —Y recuerden que deben dejar su evaluación en mi oficina para poder enviarlas a la universidad.

Todos lo miraron como un bicho raro. Él no tenía nada que hacer en aquella sala, pero al parecer estaba aburrido en su pequeña oficina y decidió ir a pasear.

Kakashi lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego suspiró. Ese anciano era incluso más problemático que los jóvenes practicantes.

" _Mientras permanezcas en silencio puedes quedarte"_ le dijo con la mirada.

—Bien, como decía. —el jefe se aclaró la garganta. —Recuerden la reunión que tenemos con…

—¡Yuhuu! ¿De quién son esas piernas? —silbó el anciano mirando a través de los ventanales. —No las había visto antes.

Los seis hombres restantes voltearon a ver en la dirección que el viejo apuntaba. Esa sección de la oficina era de ventanales decorados con gruesas columnas de vidrio polarizado, por lo que solo se veían las piernas de la gente, a excepción de aquellas secciones intermedias.

—¿Quién? —Naruto pudo ver una encendida cabellera roja que reconoció de inmediato. —¡Ah! Es la nueva suplente. Ehh… ¿cómo era que se llamaba, Sasuke? —preguntó rascándose la nuca y ladeando la cabeza.

—No lo sé. —respondió el pelinegro, regresando a leer unos papeles frente a él.

—Es muy guapa, tiene un lindo cabello rojo. —dijo el anciano estirando el cuello para verla mejor. — Ya hacían falta chicas jóvenes.

—¡Viejo pervertido! —chilló el rubio. —No intentes nada o nos demandarán.

—Es cierto. Por favor Jiraiya, no me obligues a pedirle a Sai que te mande otro memo por acoso sexual. —lo amenazó Kakashi y el anciano se encogió en su silla. —Y ahora, por favor déjanos continuar o tendré que pedirte que te retires.

—Solo decía que siempre es bueno tener mujeres guapas en la compañía. —continuó el viejo. —A la última chica linda que vino este niño la retiró del mercado de inmediato. —apuntó a Sasuke, quien levantó la vista de sus papeles.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. —Jiraiya rodó los ojos. —Aunque antes parecía una chiquilla, recuerdo como poco a poco fue adquiriendo las dotes de una mujer adulta. ¡Guau!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo miró con deseos de arrancar su pervertida cabeza.

—No digas tonterías. —le gruñó.

—Sí, todos extrañamos a Sakura. —dijo Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos. —Sobre todo la forma en que te golpeaba cuando espiabas a las demás, Jiraiya.

—Jajaja… ¡es cierto! Si quieres le diré a Sakura-chan que venga a hacerte una "visita" —lo amenazó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y aun así nunca aprendía. —suspiró un hombre de pelo negro y ojos color perla, llamado Neji.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, recordando como su esposa era la única que mantenía a raya a ese vejete acosador.

—Ya no estás para esas aventuras, viejo. Podrías morir. —se burló otro hombre, de pelo negro despeinado.

—¡Ja! Apuesto a tengo más suerte con las chicas que tú, Kiba.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya es suficiente. —los cortó Kakashi con seriedad. Aquello parecía un desordenado salón de clases y no una oficina con hombre adultos. —Continuemos.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió normalmente y al poco rato ya estaban todos en sus respectivos puestos.

\- o -

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó el rubio al verlo pasar frente a su oficina a la hora de salida. —Shikamaru tiene tres entradas para ir a ver un juego de béisbol. ¿Quieres ir?

—No.

—¡Ni siquiera lo has pensado!

—Estoy en plena mudanza, tonto. No puedo ir con ustedes.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no querría ir. —dijo Shikamaru apareciendo junto a ellos. —Ahora bien, podrías decirle a Sakura que tienes una reunión de último minuto. —miró al pelinegro fijamente. —Pero seguro que no lo harás, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja y luego esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—No.

—Ehh… pero… pero… Hinata fue a la casa de su hermana y no llegará hasta mañana. —se lamentó el rubio. —No quiero estar solo. Tienen que hacerme compañía.

—Que se diviertan. —finalizó Sasuke, alejándose de la oficina y sin prestar atención a los lloriqueos de su amigo.

En el camino hacia la salida se despedía de algunos trabajadores.

—Adiós señor Uchiha. —escuchó una voz.

El aludido volteó y se encontró con la chica de pelo rojo. Ella giró en su silla y cruzó las piernas lentamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me engañaste hoy. ¿Fue divertido burlarse de mí?

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué de pronto le hablaba como si fueran amigos? Eso nunca le había agradado.

—Quiero que sepan que me vengaré de ustedes. —le sonrió de manera burlona.

—Fueron las tonterías de Naruto. Deberías reclamarle a él. —y sin decir más se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

—Ah, y quiero que sepas que nadie aquí comparte esa opinión.

Él detuvo su caminar y volteó a verla otra vez.

—¿Cuál?

—La que dice que Sasuke Uchiha es un idiota. —le respondió mientras se acomodaba los lentes. —Dicen que es muy serio y todo eso, pero todos concuerdan con que es el mejor de toda la firma.

—Hmp. —no pudo contenerse en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

Aquel sonido salido de la boca del Uchiha y esa mini sonrisa fueron suficientes para que a la chica le temblaran las piernas.

Intentando calmarse, se acomodó los lentes por milésima vez.

—Soy Karin, por cierto. —ella le extendió una mano para presentarse.

Él la miró con extrañeza, pero entonces recordó las veces en que Sakura le había recalcado que era de mala educación dejar a alguien con la mano extendida. Así que obligadamente le estrechó la mano.

—Sasuke. —se presentó, aunque obviamente no era necesario. Ella ya sabía quién era. —Suerte en tu próximo empleo. Adiós.

El pelinegro volteó y se alejó sin decir nada más.

—¡Ah! De hecho seguiré aquí un par de días más, así que… nos veremos el lunes. —susurró más para si misma, pues el Uchiha ya se había ido.

Una vez sola, Karin se estremeció y sus lentes se empañaron. Con un suspiro nervioso giró en su silla como si fuera una niña y se acercó a la computadora.

Tecleó unas cosas en el teclado y la página web de la compañía se abrió de inmediato, entregando la información de los altos mandos. Ella entonces ingresó al perfil del vicepresidente ejecutivo Sasuke Uchiha, leyendo rápidamente su pequeña biografía y luego agrandó la fotografía de contacto.

Karin clavó su vista en la pantalla, admirando cada detalle de ese rostro tan serio y esos ojos negros que parecían atravesarlo todo.

Una sonrisa adornó su cara mientras el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas y sus lentes se empañaban nuevamente.

\- o -

La habitación de Sarada fue la primera de toda la casa en quedar completamente ordenada, ya que Sakura quería que estuviera cómoda y que así se acostumbrara más rápido a su nuevo hogar.

Sasuke recogía los juguetes que estaban tirados en el suelo de la habitación de su hija mientras ella lo observaba desde su cunita. Claro que Sarada hacía difícil el trabajo de su papá, pues por cada juguete que él recogía, ella arrojaba otro más y reía a carcajadas por su travesura.

—Sarada, detente. —le dijo Sasuke, sorprendiéndola justo en el momento en que ella tenía un brazo en alto, lista para lanzar otro peluche.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y con una risita nerviosa lo arrojó de todas maneras.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y lo recogió.

—Tú también eres muy molesta, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que ella le devolvió aumentada por diez.

El pelinegro recogió todos los peluches de una sola vez y los dejó sobre una repisa vacía. Sarada entonces le extendió los brazos y con un balbuceo le exigió que la cargara.

—Y también exigente. —agregó el pelinegro con otra media sonrisa.

Él la tomó en brazos y la levantó hasta casi tocar el techo, ella sonreía a más no poder y agitaba sus brazos y piernas de una manera nerviosa.

Fue entonces que Sasuke se percató de algo; su hija necesitaba un cambio urgente de pañal. Con cuidado la dejó en su cuna y se asomó hacia el pasillo.

—Sakura. —llamó a su esposa que estaba en la habitación de al lado.

—¡Ah, no! Te toca a ti. —le contestó ella enseguida, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—No, creo que es tu turno.

Sakura rió desde la otra habitación.

—Ni lo intentes, es definitivamente es tu turno. Además estoy en la ducha.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado y regresó hasta su hija.

—Creo que estoy perdido, ¿no? —le preguntó a la pequeña. Ella solo le sonrió, sin comprender ni una palabra. —Bien, vamos.

Él la cargó con cuidado y la llevó hasta el mudador en donde estaban todas sus cosas, cuando le abrió la ropa tuvo que arrugar la nariz en una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Tsk! ¿Qué te da de comer tu mamá, eh?

Sarada soltó una carcajada como si hubiera oído lo más gracioso del mundo y el Uchiha también sonrió.

\- o -

Cuando Sakura salió de la ducha fue de inmediato a la habitación de su hija, para ayudar a su esposo en caso que tuviera problemas para vestirla y cambiarla. Sin embargo, no había nadie ahí, así que lo más probable era que estuvieran en la sala.

Al bajar se encontró a Sarada dormida en el sofá y a Sasuke sentado en el suelo, en medio de varias cajas vacías, la mesita de centro y otro sofá ocupado con más cajas. Ella se acercó y mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, Sasuke se levantó para ir a buscar algo a la cocina.

No tardó ni un minuto y regresó con una botella de champagne.

—No hay copas. —dijo con su voz grave.

Ella sonrió al ver lo que llevaba en la otra mano.

—No importa, es más elegante así. —bromeó ella recibiendo las tazas.

Sasuke abrió la botella, repartió el contenido y Sakura las dejó sobre la mesita.

—Siéntate aquí. —le indicó la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro se sentó en el suelo, recargando la espalda sobre el borde del otro sillón, mientras que Sakura se acomodaba entre sus piernas y recargaba su espalda en su firme torso.

—Oficialmente estamos en casa. —dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, entregándole una de las tazas.

—Salud.

Los dos bebieron el contenido de golpe y dejaron las improvisadas copas en el suelo.

Sakura entonces se recargó aun más en su esposo y él la rodeó con los brazos.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, en total silencio y sintiendo el agradable calor del cuerpo del otro.

El pelinegro recargó la barbilla en la coronilla de Sakura y sintió que poco a poco sus párpados se volvían pesados. Tal vez el champagne ya le estaba afectando.

—Sasuke.

—Mmm.

—E-el espejo sigue arriba. —la voz de Sakura sonó avergonzada.

Ella volteó a verlo con esa expresión que hacía que el cuerpo de Sasuke temblara. El ver sus ojos verdes brillando de esa manera siempre lo desarmaba por completo.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al sentir como los latidos de su esposa aumentaban su frecuencia al igual que los propios. Era como si nunca dejaran de ser esos jovencitos que se espiaban por los rincones. Bueno, al menos ella, porque él no nunca la espió. O al menos ella nunca supo que él la espiaba.

Sakura giró un poco su cuerpo para poder alzar la cabeza, Sasuke se inclinó un poco y depositó sus labios contra los de su esposa.

Ella entonces giró por completo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos a medida que el beso se volvía más apasionado.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse el pelinegro le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y le acarició la mejilla.

—Primero hay que llevar a Sarada a su cuarto. —le dijo con una voz suave, esa que era solo para ella y que nadie más conocía.

Ella asintió y le sonrió con ternura.

Sasuke se levantó y tomó a su hija en brazos para subir las escaleras y llevarla a su habitación, la pequeña se removió un poco, pero por suerte siguió dormida.

Sakura apagó las luces de la sala y subió tras él.

Esa noche no había ningún rubio inoportuno, ni bebés despiertos, ni sonidos de timbres, así que por fin podrían estrenar el espejo del techo.

\- o -

Mientras tanto en un departamento en el centro de Konoha, una chica pelirroja miraba la pantalla de su laptop y un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Karin estaba de vientre sobre su cama de edredón turquesa, con las piernas cruzadas y el mentón recargado sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Los cristales de sus lentes brillaban por el reflejo de la luz y sus ojos estaban fijos en la imagen que proyectaba su laptop; la fotografía de un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

"¿Tienes cita con nosotros?" "Suerte en tu próximo empleo. Adiós"

El solo recordar la voz de ese sujeto le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago, su voz era tan misteriosa, profunda y distante y resonaba por cada rincón de su cabeza.

Karin se estremeció por milésima vez y sonrió nuevamente sin despegar los ojos de la fotografía que mostraba la pantalla.

La fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **chan chan! Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. En lo personal adoré escribir la parte de Sasuke y Sarada... *w* me gustaría dibujarlo, pero solo tengo papel y lápiz u.u Pronto me comparé una de esas pantallas genialosas *w***

 **Y apareció Karin... y quedó loquita por Sasuke... Aunque...¿quién puede culparla? Jajaj... Ah! En esta historia solo será Karin a secas, porque no tengo como explicar su relación con Naruto si le dejo el apellido y no me gustaría ponerle otro :P**

 **Solo eso.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
